Father Figure
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: Sometimes the people you need most in your life are the ones that raised you. Elios finds comfort in the one person he never thought could help him in that scenario. Oneshot, fluff.


Everybody in Alola came to cheer him on in all his milestones. Kahunas arrived from their respective islands, along with his mother, Lillie, Gladion, Hau. Everybody. The Aether foundation sent their congratulations and glee to Elio, for becoming the champion of the region. It was such an exciting and unexpected adventure. It was his FIRST adventure. What was he supposed to imagine?

It all felt impossible for a boy at age 11 to get to do all these things so young, and encounter so many friends. He fought to save Lunala from the clutches of a hurt and struggling Necrozma, defeated the many Kahunas of each island and the hassles of their trials; fought against the boss of a known gang; took out a president that didn't have sympathy for her own children.

A to-do list he didn't need to make and practically everything on it was checked off. Elio contemplates everything he's done, and all the pokemon he's captured and befriended.

It wasn't all for nothing, and boy did he feel changed! His mother was proud of all his accomplishments and had his back all the way. Even without a.

Oh… That's right. It was never a big deal for Elio to fret on the subject but he couldn't help being so curious, sometimes jealous of others having a father that was always around? He felt his mother was enough, but the story of why his dad was never around never became clear. He doesn't remember his appearance, what his name was or where he went.

Just dropped off the face of the Earth.

And after all the excitement he's gone through, every day he felt himself stumble. Physically no, but just wanting to spend to time with an elder male to show him the ropes… at whatever was left for him to learn from.

His mental state went from excitement to dullness.

Even today at HeaHea Beach, invited for some fun in the sun with Hau, Gladion and the other kahuna leaders he felt… lonely. Elio's mom couldn't come along due to shopping for the latest clothing with the other mothers on the island.

It's as if he wished there was more to his family to join in his fun whenever the other was busy with other errands to run. And just like the pop of a balloon, all his happiness to be with his friends dissipated. He told them he was going back to the pool side of the Grand Hotel, saying he'd much rather be by the pool.

Sandy, his Sylveon joins his side and trots bouncing in his own steps. They come along the stairs, his steps with no rhythm. Sandy's ribbons were picking up on his sensitivity now, wrapping one to his wrist. He smiled gently to his fairy partner, remembering that he left his remaining 5 friends with Hau for swimming and sand castle building.

Dartrix rather be shooting arrows at shadow balls. Aurorus would play tricks on the visitors by using a small ice beam on their frosty drinks. Arbok making patterns and decorations in the sand with shells and elegant slithering. Ampharos joined Lillie with absorbing sunlight, as it found out using the sun's energy was an excellent alternative to electricity and Jynx joined the dancers with their prime rhythms and swaying of the wind. They needed space every now and then, Elios made sure of that.

He picked up Sylveon as they came near the plastic layout chairs and sits under an umbrella, petting him.

"Saaa, Saaa?" Sandy begged, asking what was troubling his trainer. Elios scratched the back of his ears.

"Oh, it's nothing. You're a real great buddy, I'm just going through some things on my mind." He licked his paws, earning a thankful yelp and nuzzled his head into the boys' chest. How he wished he could do that with a dad if he ever had one.

" **Well, look what we got here.** "

Like a stunned weedle falling out of its nest, Sylveon jumps, stumbling around on a nearby round table and both fall unceremoniously. It's constant growling and yapping in distaste at the unknown guest. Sometimes it wished he wished he was an Espeon to utter profanities but to only Elios could hear.

Elios himself looked up, seeing the familiar white fluff who always got in the others' way of ruining his island adventure. The retired island goer laughed at the poor fox, having his Golisopod trudge to him.

"Didn't expect to see you here. Guzma you sure you don't want to come to the beach? We're gonna have a rad volleyball game in your honor." Plumeria tried to sweeten the 'deal' of having a tournament in his honor. About 6 other skull members were behind her, echoing some hello's to the trainer. 2 of the guys were fighting over who got to hold the wimpod themed ball, earning a loud grunt from Plumeria.

"I think I'm good here, ya dig? Just wanna chill by the hotel, then maybe I'll stop by." Guzma uttered.

"Suit yourself. Remember you six no littering, or I'll confiscate your walky-talky's." She winked at Elios, the crew coming along in her steps.

"She trained that Salazzle real hard in that sport. Real competitive." Guzma says, shuffling his black and purple sandles away from the chair, beginning to lounge under the same giant umbrella. "What up kid? You ain't over there with your friends having battles in the hot sun?"

Now with his attention back to his predicament, he figured it was best to ask someone. If Guzma would be of much help in the department of having a dad.

It was worth a shot. He did see Guzma's mom AND dad at times on his island challenge.

"Guzma… What's it like having a dad?"

The expert bug trainer, choking on his oran-persim smoothie, wipes his mouth off and tries to catch his breath. So much for an afternoon for company and relaxation. By this he only wanted to take deep breaths and marvel at the beautiful day they're currently in.

Elios smacked his back a few times, and Guzma had to admit the boy got rather strong if he could smack him hard like a Hitmonchan. Golisopod snickered at his trainers' antics and Sandy sweat dropped. The poor man probably didn't see this coming at all. Golis scooped Sandy into its claws and held him above his head, and began swimming underwater, leaving Sylveon feeling like it was on a Sharpedo.

Regardless, upon hearing those words of what it's like to have a father, he wasn't sure whether to laugh at the thought or give concern. Whenever he came along his house, he only did see the boys' mother.

Grave concern gave in, but curiosity was at the peak of his interest.

"Geez, kid don't scare me like that! What do you mean, don't you have a dad?" He asks wiping his mouth off with his beach towel.

"I… my dad… I never knew him. Ever since I was a baby, I only had my mom looking after me when I was growing up. Looking at my life now… I'm not sure what to feel not having a dad."

His voice lowered itself to a small mutter. Boy Guzma wasn't good at personal things like this. His mind was in a panic to what to say to him, or if he should leave him alone to his thoughts some more… wait a minute. Bad idea. That thought alone was one too many mistakes for Guzma in the past, and he was sure as all hell he didn't want to make his life crappier than it was before meeting Elios.

But how would he put it? Yeah it's all fun, they're the coolest role models ever?

Instead his inner gut was making him tell another story. One without all the imagination. He didn't want to make Elios any sadder than he looks now.

"Kid, having a dad is just like having your mom around. They look out for you, make you food, do your laundry, everything they gotta do to make you happy, right?

"A dad is another person you look up to in your life so whenever you get questions whe you get older, the both of them are there to set things straight. At least, that's what Gladion told me, I was always goofing off and not listening to my parents."

He was hopeful it could end there, but seeing the frown and missing starlight in the boys' eyes made HIM become miserable. The boy was only 11, but this question probably should have peaked when he was younger right? Elios speaks up.

"Don't get me wrong, I love having my mom around! I just feel like… I'm missing another figure in my life to love and tell him what's wrong. The kahunas are nice and everything but I like to keep things on the down low if you know what I mean." He put his hand angled to his mouth at Guzma.

That earned a chuckle from his side, ruffling the kids' hair. Elios isn't a bad kid at all, Guzma thought.

"Well if it makes you feel any better" (and he just hopes he would) "I could be that missing figure if ya want. Plenty of bad mistakes to learn from this bad boy." He said thumbs directed at himself.

Like the snap of his fingers, that glistening star was back in his eyes, and he jumped up into Guzma's arms ecstatically. Surprised by this, he became flustered. Within the fewest of seconds however, his broad arms wiggled their way around Elios' abdomen, patting his back.

Sandy watched the two, jumping at their act of kindness. Golis felt the commorion upon his back, propped itself out of the water and sent Sandy flying and screaming into the air. He landed, shredded first the umbrella, onto the layout chair once more, and lied down shaking his head. Man was he a magnet for accidents.

Guzma let Elios shuffle off himself. "Thank you Guzma! If anything, I've learned something from you already!"

"And what's that kid?" He asked with an intriguing smile.

"To make many friends as possible and never give up on my goals in life!"

His heart wanted to bounce out of his chest. He really learned something like that from Guzma? Alas, some form of pride wriggled its way to his brain, and he rubbed his nose thanking the boy. "Just keep this between the two of us, alright? Don't want them all thinking I adopted you."

They laughed, getting up from their seats.

"You got it… dad." His blush was never more apparent, but he casually blames the heat. Golisopod and Sandy came along to their trainers' sides. "Wanna lounge here some more before we go to the beach?" Guzma adds. Elios nodded, and the two made their way out of the pool side and off to find a meal.

"Why don't we have a contest? Hau and Gladion over there get buried in the sand, tickle torture em to see who laughs first. My money's on Gladion, I used to sneak up on him all the time to lighten his mood in team skull."

Elios nodded, as they went into the restaurant.


End file.
